The Untold Story of Sophie Rose Riddle
by sophiesnape
Summary: this is a story about sophie and the world of harry potter but a crossover of jak and daxter and a smidge of avatar tv programme ;D xxx DISCONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

The untold story of Sophie Rose Riddle 

**A/N **

**I do not own any of Jk Rowlings: characters,settings Ect...**

**I also do not own the character of Ashelin Praxis (taken from Jak and Daxter... I also do not own the concept of eco)**

**I also do not own the theme of bending (taken from avatar:the last air bender and legend of Korra.)**

**so basically this story is mostly based on harry potter with a few added twists from a few different fandoms, please read and review also do not be harsh as this is my first fic. ;) xx **

**chapter 1:The Beginning of a New Life **

" Sophie, my dear please come here dear." said Mr Grimshaw. Mr and Mrs Grimshaw where a muggle couple that lived in Sussex, England and adopted Sophie when she was 5 months old, but they never found out here last name because the orphanage had said that Sophie was left on their doorstep, with only a letter saying " Take care of my little girl, she is very precious and my only request is that she be named Sophie rose." The only other clue to where Sophie was from was a pendent that was around her neck, made from the finest diamond chain only found in south America and not obtainable over seas. The glass container pure red blood with a dark purple crystal concealed in the middle.

"Yes daddy?" replied a 11 year old Sophie. Sophie had shoulder length dark purple hair and blue-grey eyes. " A letter came for you today. Maybe its a late birthday card?" Mr Grimshaw gave a sly grin. Sophie being Sophie decided not to open the letter carefully, but instead rip the envelope to shreds. She opened the letter up and started to read aloud "Dear ms. Grimshaw, you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, term will start on the 1st of September and a list of equipment and uniform is attached to this letter, signed Professor Minerva Mcgonagall:deputy head of Hogwarts." Mr and Mrs Grimshaw where sat in their chairs not believing what was happening, the out of nowhere Mr Grimshaw gulped " Im so proud of you Sophie, I cant believe your a witch! I mean I knew you where clever and weird stuff happens around you but I would have never..." Mr Grimshaw stopped talking to look at Mrs Grimshaw and Sophie gawking at him like he was a troll of some sort.

**so that is chapter one hope you like ;) xx also i know its short but chapter will be longer ;Dxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:More Well Known Than Harry Potter? **

So now that Sophie had been accepted into Hogwarts, Mr and Mrs Grimshaw decided they would take her to Diagon alley to get her uniform and school supplies. Sophie took the list out of her bag and started to read from it in a posh voice " every 1st year will need: a wand, a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, 6 either glass or crystal phials, brass weighing scales, brass telescope. They will need plain black robes and a black pointy hat for day wear. Note: they may bring if they desire EITHER: an owl, a cat or a toad. Also first years are not allowed their own broomstick." Sophie gave Mr and Mrs Grimshaw a huge grin that said let's go Im dying inside! Mr Grimshaw smiled " well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

After a long day of shopping, Sophie had all her school supplies and a new black owl called Arabella. They decided to stop at an ice cream shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Sophie and her 'parents' where sat on table outside the shop, when a tall man with a grey-silver beard and half moon spectacles draped over the end of his nose, came behind Sophie and tapped her on the shoulder, Sophie jumped and threw her ice cream on the floor and began to sulk. The man started "Hello my name is Albus Dumbeldore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and I would like to speak to you and your family, is that okay Sophie?" Sophie stared at this man, how did he know who she was, she had never met him and headteachers never learn the names of their students, and why would he want to speak to her she isnt special or anything. Whilst all these thoughts were going through her mind, Dumbledore had seated himself next to Sophie and began speaking " I have decided that I want Sophie to come to Hogwarts early because I need to discuss some things with her and I need her to start her witch training as soon as possible." Sophie piped in "Why do I need to start early, Im just the same as everyone else?" Dumbledore chuckled " I will tell you the reason in due course Sophie, but for now I want you to be ready with all your things on the 10th of august at your house and I will take you to Hogwarts personally." Mr Grimshaw finally spoke " we will have her ready by then Professor Dumbledore, and also it is very nice to meet you." Dumbledore smiled, then looked at Sophie to see her still sulking about her ice cream, and just like magic Sophie had a new ice cream that was three times bigger than the first one. Dumbledore got up and chuckled and Sophie spoke with ice cream in her mouth " thuank yous profesord Dumbldord" and with that he left.

Sophie was standing outside her door waiting for Dumbledore to turn up, when a voice spoke suddenly behind her, it was Mrs Grimshaw " Sophie come inside it's freezing and Dumbledore won't be here for at least 3 hours." Sophie sighed she knew her mum was right, she turned and just as she was about to step inside when she heard a loud pop and Mrs Grimshaw looked shocked as the pop had made Dumbledore appear. Sophie turned her head slowly to see Professor Dumbledore, he was the first one to speak "Hello Sophie, I have decide to take you a bit earlier than scheduled because there are some really important matters I need to discuss with you." Sophie jumped with joy, ran inside and grabbed all of her things and ran back outside again, at this point Mr and Mrs Grimshaw where stood at the door waiting to say goodbye to their little girl that had grown up so fast. Mrs Grimshaw was the first pull Sophie into a tight squeeze and whispered " Sophie even though Im not your actual mum, I love you like my own daughter and I hope you never forget that." Sophie pulled away to look her 'mum' in the eyes " I love you too, mum and don't worry I will be back before you know it and I will write to once a week." Sophie then moved on Mr Grimshaw and also hugged him tightly and smiled sweetly " I love you dad, and I hope you get that job you applied for."

Sophie walked over to Dumbledore and held his, he looked down at Sophie over his half moon glasses and grinned " Are you ready" Sophie nodded and with a pop they were gone.

All Sophie could feel was pulling on her belly button that made her fell like she was going to be sick, then suddenly it all stopped and Sophie and Dumbledore where in what looked like his office , the walls were stacked from top to bottom in books and in the middle of the room was a mahogany desk with a chair that looked fit for a prince behind it. Sophie took a minuet to take it all in and again Dumbledore was the first to speak " Sophie please take a seat, while I call all the other professors to my office" with that Dumbledore went into a back room.

Sophie looked around the office once again and noticed a shabby looking hat that looked like it had a face, Sophie stepped closer to the shelf that the hat was sitting on and the hat began to speak " Ah hello Ms. Grimshaw, even without putting me on your head I can tell your going to be a Slytherin." Sophie gasped " How do you know when you haven't been on my head yet?" The hat sighed " Sophie I know you, everyone in our world knows you, your even more famous than Harry Potter is you know." Sophie looked confused " What did I do to become more famous than Harry Potter?"

The hat once again sighed " you ask too many questions you know, all will be answered in due course my dear." and with that the hat returned to an inanimate object.

**Well that is chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it ;) please read and review, no harsh comments just constructive criticism please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Power of Sophie Rose**

Sophie sat back down in a rush, as she heard Dumbeldore unlock the door and walked back in slowly, actually quite wary of everything. Then is a whisper he asked "Have any of the professors turned up yet?" just as he spoke the last word, the door burst open and in came about 7 teachers.

The first teacher was a tall skinny woman with glasses, and silver hair slicked back in a tight bun, Dumbledore announced her as the elusive professor Mcgonagall. Next person to make an entrance was a short man with little round spectacles and short brown hair (that suspiciously looked like a woman's bob.) His name was professor Fillius Flitwick.

A couple more teachers entered but Sophie didn't really listen to their names as she was focusing on the last person to enter Dumbledore's office, he was a tall man wearing long black robes, with greasy looking black hair and hooked nose, he was introduced as professor Severus Snape. Sophie stared at him for a while, not listening to Dumbledore blabbering on about nothing. Then out of nowhere his deep black eyes snapped to my blue-grey ones and I realised I had just been introduced.

Dumbledore chuckled as Sophie blushed bright red with embarrassment. Dumbledore suddenly became serious again and started " now as you all already know Sophie is very powerful, even more so than Harry Potter and I have decided she needs to start her witch training straight away as Lord Voldemort is already after her even at her young age." Everyone gasped but Dumbledore carried on " He is after her for 2 very simple reasons, number 1: Sophie is the rightful Slytherin heir. Number 2: Sophie has powers that no other witch or wizard has ever had, now I have no idea what these powers are yet but, the reason I have brought her so early is that I would like Severus to work with Sophie to figure out what these powers are before Voldemort, manages to catch her and use her against us." Everyone including Sophie sat with their mouths open, trying to take in what they had just been told.

Dumbledore once again chuckled " So because Sophie is so precious I have decided she will not sleep in a common room, though she will be sorted, Sophie will be taking the spare room next Severus' and he will be keeping a vigilant eye on her, she will do everything else with her house, which I think has already been decided for her." Dumbledore smirked and Sophie was sat with a scrunched up thinking face, that didn't look very attractive, a couple of teachers giggled at her and Sophie once again blushed with embarrassment.

Sophie had to speed walk down the corridors to keep up with professor Snape, when suddenly with his soft silky voice began " Well miss Grimshaw, have never met someone with such extraordinary powers, tell me what does that pendant around your neck signify?" Sophie had to think to think long and hard for a couple of moments and finally truthful voice " Honestly professor, I have no idea, the only thing I know is that my parents gave to me before they left me at the orphanage." Sophie sighed she needed answers and she knew this man was the one to help her with this mammoth task.

**Sorry guys, but that is it for chapter 3, you will have to wait until tomorrow. But until then please read and review ;D thanks guys p.s no harsh comments please :) xxxxx sorry for the sortness really wanna get on to the main bit of the story :D xxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok Im sorry I haven't updated in three days but I got a bit obsessed with a game and I wanted to complete, so Im sorry but I can also only post this tonight but I promise if I have time tommorow I will post two chapters ;D xxxx I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: The Story Begins **

4 years on from when Sophie had arrived at Hogwarts, she had become a really talented, beautiful and powerful witch and the whole school adored her, including the infamous Harry Potter, in fact Sophie and the golden trio where best friends, despite the house differences.

Sophie had been working with Severus Snape for the last four years trying to figure out her alternate powers and in this time she had managed to control all four elements with her mind and hands, she had also at one point been able to make Snape cripple in pain, as Sophie was able to bend his blood. This had led Dumbledore believe that Sophie was part avatar and a legendary blood bender.

All her time spent with the her Potions Master, had made Sophie come to like the him a lot more than she should have and she knew that she was starting to develop feelings for this man.

A few days after Sophie's fifth year had begun, she was sat at the dinner feast with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson when Dumbledore randomly got out of his seat (which was weird because he normally did announcements at the end of dinner.) he coughed and began to speak "well as you all may have noticed, Ms. Sophie Grimshaw does not attend any of your lessons or does not sleep in the house dorms, well I have decided that now is the time to tell you all that Sophie is a lot different from us regular witches and wizards and her powers are beyond unimaginable." Sophie, by this point had gone bright red and everyone in the great hall had began to stare at her with an astonished and admiring gaze. Dumbledore decided to ignore the fact that Sophie was being bullied silently and carried swiftly on with his speech " Well we have decided that as Sophie is the only way to win this war against you-know-who, we needed to get a body guard from another dimension and I would like to introduce Sophie's bodyguard and new member of staff that will be teaching a new class for 5th 6th and 7th year's. Ashelin Praxis!" the whole of the great hall burst into applause and, thank god for Sophie, had stopped staring at her.

After dinner Ashelin caught up with Sophie, Ashelin was a beautiful woman with a perfect figure and red dread locks, but she was a bit weird looking as her eyes where bright green, she wore a very revealing combat uniform and the weirdest of all was that she had long pointy ears much like an elf.

"Hi Sophie, Im Ashelin your new bodyguard or combat and weaponry teacher." Sophie stood in silence for a moment. She thought to herself ' why would Dumbledore want us to learn how to fight , I mean I thought he was a pessimist?' Sophie suddenly realised that Ashelin was holding out a hand to shake, she quickly shook it and went back into deep thought.

Next thing Sophie new the Golden Trio where stood in front of her and Hermione asked with concern " Erm Sophie what is the new teacher going to be teaching as she doesn't look very, ermm how can I put it, by the book?" Sophie giggled " Hermione you don't need to take the class and your right it isn't by the book, it's a combat and weaponry course." Ron and Harry jumped up and down with joy and Hermione gave a small smile.

Sophie headed down to the dungeons, not to go to her dorm though, she was going for a lesson with the one and only Potions Master. Sophie walked in on Snape in a towel which made him blush.. a lot but Sophie didn't mind she had got to see his nice, kept in shape, muscular upper body and it had definitely lifted her spirits.

Severus Snape came out in his own ordinary clothes which was a rare sight for everyone, apart from Sophie,who after four years had got used to seeing Snape in ripped jeans, black top and long leather trench coat.

Snape began with a sneer " Well miss Grimshaw, I was hoping to see if you had tried to improve your blood bending, but I can see that you are very distracted so let's just go with your strong point first."

Sophie flipped her palms forward and moved them in a circular motion , then after 3 circles she she pushed her hands forward and this time she produced blue flames instead of the normal, Sophie was shocked by this but when she looked at Snape he had a sly grin on his face. Sophie clapped her hands together and the flames disappeared.

Sophie still shocked but decided to break the silence " professor? How come the flames I produce have changed colour?" Snape pushed his mouth into a hard line, as if he was in an extremely deep thought and without warning began to speak "Well miss Grimshaw, its seems that your powers are starting to become a lot stronger, I will have to have a look into the cause but for now, as you are more concentrated I want you to use your blood bending on me." Sophie gave a loud gasp "But Professor I don't want to hurt you, I mean don't you remember what happened the last time, you ended up in the hospital wing for a week, and you said yourself it was at least ten times worse than you-know-who's Cruciatus curse." Snape walked over to Sophie and began to caress her face "Sophie don't worry I can take care of myself and you know the safety word." Just before he pulled away, Sophie whispered in his ear "Love."

Sophie closed her eyes and let all of her thoughts slip form her mind, she stepped forward on her left foot, flicked her right wrist three times and swooped her right hand forward. There was a blood curdling scream. Sophie opened her eyes and saw that Snape was unharmed, but Snape opened the door and there on the ground in a small heap was Hermione Granger writhing in pain.

**A/N I know Snape is OOC in this chapter but he will go back to normal soon and I also that to blood bend it has to be a full moon but I have made an exception with Sophie. Please read review and read on! ;D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione... Hermione, Im so sorry." Sophie whispered as her and Severus Snape, while he was carrying Hermione, where running up the first floor corridor to the hospital wing. The few minuets it took to get to the hospital wing felt like hours to Sophie, who was looking at her closest friend curled up in Severus Snape's arms screaming in agony and it started getting worse, Hermione was now in so much pain she was nearly in a coma.

When Sophie and Snape had made it too the hospital wing, Hermione was a few minuets from being dead, but luckily Madam Pomfrey was able to get her into a stable condition with a blood replenishing potion, murtlap essence and swelling solution, then Madam Pomfrey bandaged all of Hermione's cuts (which were very deep due to the amount of stress that the skin was put through.) Sophie began to Snape " Professor, this wasn't meant to happen, why did it not hurt you why did it hit Mione?" Snape frowned " I guess you didn't want it to hit me, and so it hit the closest living thing it could but, I guess it wouldn't have happened if Miss Granger wasn't snooping around the dungeon corridors at night." He sneered. " Professor" Sophie sighed " she was probably just looking for me, I mean no one knows what happens in my classes, hell people all over Hogwarts are saying we are dating." Snape looked like he was about to burst with anger " Who, Miss Grimshaw, which student has said this?" Sophie suddenly realised what she had done and decided to change the subject quickly. " Hey Professor didn't Professor Dumbledore say we had a meeting tonight at 7 ?" Snape took Sophie's arm suddenly and pulled her to into to the corridor. " Miss Grimshaw do you not understand the concept of a secret meeting, it means no one is supposed to know, but yet again in your arrogance you decide to tell everyone in the hospital wing about a SECRET meeting!" Sophie looked at Snape shocked, he had never shouted at Sophie before " Im sorry sir, I didn't know that you took secrets that literal, I mean its like it is all about you well news flash the meeting is about me and barley has anything to do with you, so if you see it as a priority for you to go to this meeting you can go by yourself because Im not going!" Sophie turned on her heel and left for the Gryffindor common room.

Snape stood in shock, nobody, even in his years of teaching at Hogwarts had ever had the nerve to speak to him like that and weirdly he found it very attractive.

Harry was sat in the corner of the of the Gryffindor common room quietly reading the Daily Prophet, when suddenly the portrait burst open and Sophie stormed in " Hermione is really badly hurt and she is in the hospital wing, I suggest you should go and see her Potter." Harry looked confused, Sophie didn't usually speak to him like a normal Slytherin would and harry thought should looked seething so he decided to ease her into telling him what was wrong " Hey Sophie why don't you come back down to hospital wing with me and Ron?" Sophie sighed " okay then but I have no idea what happened to Hermione and before you ask Harry I Im not going to tell you why Im angry." Harry pulled a face but decided to try once again to get her to talk. " You know Sophie you seem to be having a lot more extra classes with Snape, is there something going on between you and him?" Sophie sighed once again " Harry you don't really believe everything that is being said by Draco and Pansy do you, I thought you where supposed to be one of my closest friends? I can't have everyone against me, first Severus gets angry with me, now your accusing me of having a relationship with him..." Sophie had realised that harry had tricked her into revealing what was wrong. " Sophie what has he done?" Sophie gulped she knew that he would never forgive Snape for stressing out at Sophie because Harry knew he was the only person left that she fully trusted.

" Harry it doesn't matter, let's just focus on Hermione at the moment."

By this time they had reached the hospital wing and Sophie,Harry and Ron sat at Hermione's bedside for at least 4 hours before Severus Snape bounded through the door and pulled Sophie into the corridor " Miss Grimshaw I realise Im not a person you really want to speak to at the moment but I have some really bad news." Sophie seethed " What do you want Severus, just tell me and get out of my face because Im really not in the mood." Snape's temper started to rise but again he was becoming more attracted to this girl every minuet " Miss Grimshaw I feel it is inappropriate for you to speak to me like that." Sophie shrugged of the comment and let him carry on " I went to YOUR meeting and the headmaster gave me some terrible news..." Sophie was now getting impatient " Severus hurry up or will hex you into the next century!" Snape sighed " okay Voldemort has found you and wants to make you his betrothed and carry his heir."

There was a moment silence then Sophie shouted " LIKE HELL HE IS!" She turned and ran off heading towards her room but this time Severus ran after her hoping to make her feel better but what Sophie and Severus hadn't realised someone had been listening to their conversation and was planning something evil.

**Well there you go chapter 5 I know its really bad but I swear in either the next chapter or the one after that will have more action, and Im sorry it took so long to write I had a writers block :/ ahh well hope you enjoyed it :D please read and review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)**


End file.
